Time and wavelength division multiplexing (TWDM) passive optical network (PON) systems are multi-wavelength systems for upstream and downstream direction communications. Different channels are transmitted by a laser diode, typically in an optical network unit (ONU), via optical connections (e.g., optical fibers) to a destination receiver. A de-multiplexer at a central office separates upstream wavelengths into different channels.